A Lone Wolf's Amoretto
by L'Archel
Summary: Emotional fireworks fly when two young people; one a stubborn wolf youkai and one a tragic maiden; fall for each other as they work in the neighborhood coffee shop. But where there is love, comes turmoil for the pair. {NOTICE AT CHAPTER SIX}
1. The Light of a Dark World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kouga or any of the other characters in Inuyasha. However, I do own Ronin! You take him, you take my soul with you and I will have to punish you for that.**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, is it a Kouga x Kagome fic?Don't burn me for having an OOC Kouga in my story. It will sadden me.Ok, now enjoy the first chapter of The Lone Wolf's Amoretto.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Light of a Dark World**

Upon walking into my apartment, all hell breaks loose. I flick the light switch on. Nothing happens.

I flick it off and the phone rings. I can hear the phone but I can't see it. I walk around clumsily in my dark apartment, following the sound of the phone with my sensitive ears.

I trip over something on the ground and bang my head on the kitchen counter. My groceries go flying.

Shit.

I hear something fall to the ground and break. The phone keeps ringing.

The lights flicker and at that split second, I see the shape of the phone at the end of the room.

God, I am pathetic. I've lived in this apartment for seven months and yet I still can't find the phone without the lights on? Good god. I'm a disgrace to canines everywhere in the world.

I grab the phone and hit the Talk button.

"Hello?" I growl into the phone, trying to save what's left of my groceries from contamination.

"Dad?" A small voice whispers into the phone.

"Ugh, what is it now, Ronin?" I groan at the sound of my son's voice.

"It's just that . . . I can't walk home from school today..." Ronin whimpers.

"And pray tell why not, Ronin?" I ask, my eyes shifting to the outline of the clock on the wall. It looks like 1:34. That means I only have eleven minutes to get to work on time.

"Well . . ." Ronin starts and pauses. I look at the clock again. I can't be late again or my boss will definitely fire me this time.

"Ronin, I have to go. You'll have to walk home from school. Goodbye." I hang up and grab my uniform. Then I'm gone.

The traffic was hell that afternoon. First there was a traffic jam, then another and then another.

I check my watch. It was 1:46.

Shit. I was one minute late.

Finally, at 1:50, I reach the coffee shop. I was five minutes late. I parked in the _Employees Only_ parking lot.

_Maybe if I sneak through the back door, no one will notice. _I thought as I ran out of my car and reached the red door in the back.

I carefully opened it, looked around to make sure the coast was clear and slipped through.

Shit.

Sesshomaru was waiting for me.

"Late again, are we, Kouga?" He said, coolly. His fingernails tapped on the counter in the kitchen. I was going to get it now.

"Sorry-my-son-called-he-wanted-a-ride-home-there-was-a-traffic-jam-about-a-mile-long-please-don't-fire-me-I-won't-be-late-next-time-Our-rent-is-high!" I blurted out all at once. I was hyperventilating. (**A/N:** OOC I know, but get used to it)

"Ok, ok, Kouga. Calm down. I'm not going to fire you. I'm just reminding you that you're under probation and please, please, try to manage time better." Sesshomaru droned on and on about etiquette and requirements of employees but I wasn't paying attention anymore.

_He should have fired me but he didn't! _My personal opinion of Sesshomaru immediately changed.

"Wait... I'm under probation?!?" I cried, instantly snapping out of my thoughts.

"You knew, Kouga. Didn't I mention that, hmm... yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked, the mature, sophisticated look remaining on his face.

How can he talk with that look on his face 24/7?

"Oh... yeah... sorry…" I sighed and looked at the ground.

"_Sigh_, whatever, Kouga. Just get to work." And with that, Sesshomaru left.

I got changed into my uniform and went into the kitchen. There, I was mocked by many of the employees.

"Hey Kouga, you're not fired yet? I thought Sesshomaru was going to definitely throw you out by now!"

"Hey Kouga, some of the guys have betted how long it'll be till you get fired. I said today but I guess I was wrong!"

"Hey Kouga, how's the kid? Is he still driving you insane?"

I walked by them and got to my dishwasher. There, I began to wash the dishes.

As you may have guessed, I have extremely bad people skills. So the only job Sesshomaru could give me was as a dishwasher.

The pay is low but I need the money.

I'm washing what feels like the hundredth dish when I put a poke on my back. I look out of the corner of my eye and see a raven-haired girl standing behind me in coffee shop uniform.

"Hello there! I'm Kagome!" She has a sweet, cheerful voice kind of like chocolate melting in the sun.

"Kouga" I mumble, trying to rinse a smudge off one of the dishes.

"I'm new here and I thought I should introduce myself!" She smiles and examines me.

She has a beautiful smile.

"Uh... That's nice..." I mumble again, still concentrating on my dish. Then I notice that the whole place is silent. I turn around.

Standing in the middle of the room is him. Sesshomaru's brother, the infamous Inuyasha. He's staring directly at me.

Shit.

"Kouga, were my ears deceiving me or were you... FLIRTING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Inuyasha roared, his eyes flashed red.

I try to look shocked but that obviously doesn't fool Inuyasha. I try a new game plan.

"She was talking to me." I respond coolly, my concentration still on the dish I had been washing since my conversation with Kagome had started.

"Inu, don't be such a freak." Kagome hissed and grabbed a dirty dish from the pile to wash.

Hmm, maybe she's wasn't so bad after all.

The fact that Kagome was Inuyasha's girlfriend didn't surprise me at all. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been known to date some impressive women.

But Kagome seemed different... somehow.

Inuyasha looked shocked at the fact that Kagome had just called him a freak. He stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door loudly behind him.

I merely blinked and began to wash a new dish from the pile. Kagome stood beside me and soon it was 9:00 pm and time to leave.

As many of you probably know, the streets are quiet at night unless you live in a place like Los Angeles or New York. There was hardly anyone on the road tonight and I thought about what Inuyasha had said to me that afternoon.

_Kouga, were my ears deceiving me or were you... FLIRTING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!_

Get a life, bastard.

I thought about this until I reached the door of my apartment. Then I opened it with my key.

"What the hell?!?" I roared, looking around the room with horror and disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the first chapter. My writing's a bit rusty but it'll get better in later chapters. Sorry it was so bloody short. I'm on a tight schedule also known as playing as much Metriod Prime: Echoes until Tuesday morning; which is when I have to take it back. But don't worry; the next chapter will be a bit longer. Well, ciao!**

** Kawaii Aku **


	2. A Tale of Two Wolves

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. I'm on a dangerous mission to though but don't tell Rumiko Takahashi. She might sue me again; oops, did I say that out loud?**

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed! Ok, it was two people but what the heck :)**

**I was almost afraid to look at the reviews! Also, sorry for giving you readers a cliffhanger; I wanted to build some _tension _up.**

**Chapter Two: A Tale of Two Wolves**

Scribbled all over the walls of my apartment in brown pencil crayon were what appeared to be poorly done drawings and miss-spelled words.

The drawings had the appearance of Ronin and phrases like _I'm all alone_ were scribbled on the walls.

"RONIN!" I roared, instantly forgetting about Inuyasha and everything that had happened at work today.

My son poked his head through the doorway of the kitchen. His face was tearstained and he looked terrified.

I looked at his artwork, then back at him, blinded by fury.

"You… never…" He paused and then ran back into the kitchen.

"Ronin… what am I going to do with you?" I said to myself and I followed him into the kitchen.

Ronin was under the table, cowering.

"Ronin, come out from under there. We need to talk." I said, softly.

Reluctantly, Ronin climbed out from under the table but still stood a couple of meters from me.

"Ronin, come closer." I said, attempting to make my voice sound calm.

Ronin stepped a centimeter closer, and then backed away.

"Closer." I said my voice almost in a whisper.

Ronin didn't move. He just stared at me, with a petrified look on his face.

"Ronin. Closer. Now." I whispered, but he knew I was dead serious.

Ronin took a few steps towards me, and then flinched.

"Ronin, what's wrong?" I asked my voice still in a whisper.

"I… I… I… HATE YOU!" Ronin snarled and ran into his room and slammed the door loudly behind him, identical to what Inuyasha had done eight hours earlier.

I blankly stared at the door for a few minutes. Time seemed to have frozen. Then the terrible truth made its way to my mind. My own son hated me.

I was awakened from my trance by the sound of the buzzer.

I pressed the button on the box. "Yes?" I growled into the speaker.

"Hi, Kouga. It's me, Ayame. Can I come in?" The voice asked.

I froze at the sound of Ayame's voice.

Damn.

What a perfect time to come; Ronin hates me, the apartment is a mess and I'm on the verge of losing my sanity.

"Fine, Ayame. Come in." I looked away and sat by the door.

The minutes felt like hours. Finally, there was a knocking sound on the plywood door.

I opened the door slightly.

My ex-girlfriend, _Ronin's mother_; was standing outside the door. She wore a pink ski vest with a pink shirt underneath. She looked exactly the same since the last time I saw her.

"Kouga… we need to talk. Where's Ronin?" She looked around the room. Then she noticed the drawings on the wall.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She asked all her attention suddenly on me.

"Uh… Ronin… showed off his artistic ability?" I joked but looked at the ceiling, trying to avoid her piercing green eyes.

"Kouga, is… it getting too… difficult?" Ayame looked at me, trying to make direct eye contact.

"What I ever do you mean, Ayame?" I growled, in a sarcastic tone.

"I mean… with Ronin. Maybe, it was wrong for you to… take him?" She paused, her green eyes sparkled.

Aha! So that was her plan. She wanted Ronin. Well, she sure as hell wasn't going to get him.

"Ayame, I have everything under control. Everything's fine. I don't need your pity." I scoffed and looked away again.

"Then why are you avoiding eye contact with me?" Ayame asked and walked over to my side to look me in the face.

"Because… I am!"

"Kouga, I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying! Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Baka! I didn't say YOU were stupid! You're obviously not paying attention!"

"I'm paying attention to you!"

"Yah right! You're staring into space!"

"Am not!"

"You sound like a little kid! Suits you well since you've ALWAYS acted like one!"

"What?!? I do not act like a little kid!"

"Right! Then why did you start hyperventilating when you found out I was pregnant?"

"Well, _that _is enough to freak any guy out!"

"Well, if you hadn't had gotten so drunk you couldn't walk in a straight line that wouldn't of happened!"

"Look who's talking!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're blaming me for drinking ten glasses of sake and yet you had half that much and were out cold ten minutes later!"

"Well, if I was out cold then how come I wake up the next morning in bed WITH YOU?!?"

"I can't even remember what happened that night!"

"Wow, surprise, surprise!"

"Really, I can't! I lose my memory when I'm drunk!"

"You also act stupid when you're drunk!"

"Who doesn't?"

Ayame gave me a furious look and said in a very quiet, serious voice "You and your drunk self actually aren't that different. You both act childish and you both lie."

"Lie? When did I lie, pray tell?"

"When you told me you loved me!"

"When did I tell you that?"

"While you slept with me!"

"And gee, _wasn't I drunk when I slept with you?_"

"There you go again!"

"_What_?"

"Trying to cover up your stupid mistakes! You used me!"

"How did I use you?"

"For… for…" She paused and began to whimper.

"How did I use you?" I repeated, looking at her directly in the eyes for the first time since she'd come.

"Sex!" She screamed, tears leaking from her eyes and ran out of the apartment, slamming the door in my face for the third time today.

"Bitch!" I hissed after her.

"You got that right!" I heard her shout and hit the elevator button with a _bang!_

"Aaargh!" I roared, hitting the counter, causing it to dent. "Who the hell does she think she is? She is such an ungrateful stupid insignificant bitch!" I slammed the counter at each word I yelled.

"I hate her so much! Damn her! Damn her!" I slammed my head on the counter.

"Do you?" A voice called from behind me. I looked over my shoulder.

Ronin was looking out of the doorway, his face more tear-stained, and his eyes red and bloodshot. "Well, if you hate her than… I hate you!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he slammed the door for the second time.

Four doors slammed in my face in one day. It must be a new record.

Everyone hated me now except for that girl who I'd met today. What was her name again? It was … Kag-something.

I sat down and for possibly for the first and definitely not the last, I felt alone.

**Well, it's done. I know it didn't have anything about a KagomexKouga relationship yet but I just wanted to introduce Ayame and her role in the story.** **Sorry for the two-day wait!**

**Kawaii Aku**


	3. Behind the Locked Door

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I still don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't...**

**A/N:**

**To Aertaa: Sugar. Don't abuse it. Also, the kitchen scene was inspired by you.**

**To Risika Bloodrose: It seems she is. **

**To Browneyedgoddess: Yes, Kouga is an insensitive jerk right now. But that will hopefully get better during the course of the story.**

**To everyone else: Thanks!**

**Also, the italics are flashbacks if anyone's wondering.**

**Chapter Three: Behind the Locked Door**

"_Wait, Kouga!" Ayame called her figure only a shadow in the thick mist. But as soon as she got closer, I saw the shine of her thick red curls and the glint of her sea-green orbs. She was running to catch up with me since I could walk fast when I was angry._

"_What?" I growled my eyes concentrated on the path ahead of me._

"_I'm... sorry what happened back there." Ayame paused, out of breath from running. She gazed at me, her eyes wet with tears. I felt a bit of pity for her since she looked so upset over one little thing._

"_It's just that…" As she looked up at me, her green eyes sparkled. _

"_What is it?" I whispered, my voice softening. _

_She trembled for a moment like she was afraid to tell me and got closer to me._

_I could smell her perfume. It smelled nice, like cherry blossoms._

"_I… I…" She whimpered and she moved closer to me. Her eyes were slightly open but I could tell that she was crying. _

_I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable._

"_Kouga… I… have something to… tell… you…" She whispered and moved closer. Her nose was possibly an inch away from mine. I could feel her body heat._

"_Ayame… its ok…" I said softly, the brush of her red locks against my neck._

"_No, it's not because I'm…." She pushed her self away from me and looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_You're what?!?" I yelled, immediately enraged that she'd assaulted me._

"_Pregnant!" She yelled and burst into tears._

My eyes shot open and I slammed my head on the bed post.

"Oh, fuck the fucking bed post!" I roared, my hand moving over to my forehead to relieve the throbbing pain.

As soon as the pain in my forehead had cleared, the dream came back to me. I stopped and pondered. It was so real, like it had actually happened.

My eyes wandered to my alarm clock. The flashing digits read 6:33 am. It would be twenty-seven minutes before my alarm rang. I tried to get out of bed but my legs wouldn't move.

Actually, they hurt like hell whenever I tried to move them. I probably slept on them again.

I slid myself with my arms to the edge of my bed. I then pushed myself off the bed.

You can probably guess what happened.

Ok. You can probably imagine my predicament. I was on my knees, my calves aching like they'd been lit on fire; and I had no choice but to crawl to the bathroom where I'd get a Tylenol from the medicine cabinet to relieve my pain.

Aaargh, I was only 21 and I already had arthritis!

The carpet was rough against my calves. I continued to crawl through the hallway to the bathroom, trying to ignore the burning pain.

At the same time I passed Ronin's bedroom, he opened the door and saw me on the floor.

He gave me a quizzical look.

I gave him a look that clearly said _what_?

He stepped over me, not giving me a second look and headed towards the kitchen.

Ah, the joys of youth.

I finally reached the bathroom but the door was closed.

Oh joy. Let's see Kouga get himself out of this predicament and still manage to get to work on time.

"Ronin, a little help over here?" I called towards the kitchen.

The house was silent.

"Ronin Urufu, I knew you're over there! Come over and give your dad a hand!" I called again, and then I paused, listening.

More silence.

What the hell; if you want something done, do it yourself.

I reached for the doorknob, still on my knees.

At that moment, the door flew open and slammed me in the face, knocking me backwards. At that split second, the strength in my legs returned.

I heard the toilet loudly flush and start to drain.

Ronin stood over me, his face fixed in such an expression that clearly said _I'm going to get it now._

He sure was.

You probably understand that it was not Ronin's fault that he in the wrong place at the wrong time but he was being a little smart last night and this morning.

But that would come later. I had to get to work.

As soon as I entered the building, I could tell something was wrong. There some sort of commotion coming from the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen and froze in the doorway. Something was definitely wrong!

"Hello there; Kouga!" Kagome called and before I could do anything, she was in front of me, examining me.

"Kagome, what are you--!" I was cut off by Kagome as she walked behind me.

Some of the guys started laughing. Even Sesshomaru was trying to hide a smirk.

"Hmm…. Kouga… there's something… different… about you…" She circled me and gave me an awkward look.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, immediately blushing from all the attention.

"You have a tail." Kagome concluded.

"_What? _That's not a tail… it's an accessory!" I said quickly, finding the floor interesting suddenly.

"You wear accessories… there?" At that, Kagome gave my tail a yank.

I yelped and jumped away.

"Hey! That's sexual harassment!" I growled, stroking my tail.

"Do you carry a purse too, Kouga?" Kagome asked, giving me another awkward look.

Everyone in the room laughed hysterically.

"Wow, clever, Kagome." I rolled my eyes and pushed her gently aside so I could make my way to the dishwasher.

Obviously, my idea of "gently" was completely different from hers.

She fell onto the hardwood floor on her face.

Everyone froze and stared at Kagome's figure on the floor.

She pushed herself up with the palms of her hands and gave me a glare.

"What the hell was that for?" She growled, her face bright red.

I shrugged, giving her a diabolical grin and went back to my dish-washing.

I felt a poke on my back. I looked over my shoulder.

Damn. It was her.

I thought I'd finally scared her off.

Kagome seemed back to her cheerful, naïve self.

Perhaps the events this morning had erased themselves in her memory bank.

Or she was just stupid; One of the two or if I was lucky, maybe even both.

"Hi!" She greeted, her brown eyes flashed. I blankly stared at her, my hands poised in the middle of wiping a dish.

Dear god, she WAS stupid. Or she had short term memory loss. You decide.

"Uh…. Hi….." I replied, still giving her a shocked look.

They say there are dumb blondes but dumb brunettes? You learn something new everyday.

"I'm sorry for being so snappy this morning. I was just giving everyone nicknames so we don't have to use our longer old names!" She gave me another smile and awaited my reaction.

I gave her another mystified look.

"Hmmm… what could I call you?" She put her hand under her chin as if summoning all of her brain power.

Something in my bones told me that she didn't have much.

"Wait, I know! Kougie! It's short for Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed and again, awaited my reaction.

I stared at her, stunned that anyone could be this stupid.

She did know that technically, Kougie was longer than Kouga. Kougie had six letters and Kouga had five letters. She did know that. Right?

My wolf instinct told me that she had no clue.

I snapped back to reality while she was pointing out people she had given her stupid nicknames too. They like mine; were ridiculous.

"That's Inu." She gestured towards Inuyasha, who was watching the janitor sweep the kitchen floor.

Mental note to self: Tease Inuyasha about that on next available chance.

"And that's Sesshy." She pointed as Sesshomaru walked by. He gave her a disgruntled look but was smart enough not to question.

"You've only gave two people other than me nicknames?" I asked, giving her a curious look.

"No silly, I gave you one too!" She gave a stupid laugh.

I blinked.

Obviously, her mind could not comprehend advanced sentences.

"Oh wait! I remember now. I was going to ask if you would care to come downstairs with me and bring down some latte mix! It's on the top shelf but I can't reach it! So, will you?" She gave me puppy eyes.

"Can't Inuyasha do it for you?" I asked, giving her yet another curious look.

"No, he's too busy attending to his assistant manager duties." She looked over at Inuyasha, who I could see was avoiding direct eye contact with her.

"Ok, ok, Fine. I'll do it." I sighed, not wanting her to start crying or anything.

She smiled and took my hand.

I pulled it away from her grasp and followed her down the stairs to the cellar.

We reached the bottom of the staircase and I followed her into the storage room.

Then, I noticed something.

The latte mix was on the bottom shelf.

"Kagome, the latte mix is on the bottom shelf not the… KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" I stared at Kagome, who was now locking the storage room door.

**A/N: No, the next chapter is not a lemon. It's just a small idea I got from Aertaa. I know her in person and we got a bit of the plotline finished. Also, for all those who had a laugh attack when they read Kouga and Ronin's last name; I just let you know that Urufu means wolf in Japanese according to my source **

**UPDATE: I edited the chapter a bit since I forgot to edit it the first time I uploaded it. You may not see much of a difference but it kind of makes more sense.**


	4. Kagome and Kouga did WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha nor do I have any relations toward Rumiko Takahashi or her work. I own Ronin Urufu, so do not take him or I will hunt you down and make sure you pay.

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had some writer's block.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Kagome and Kouga did… WHAT?**

"I have something to show you, Kouga." Kagome gave me a sexy smile and began to unbutton her jacket.

"Kagome… let's not get carried away!" I blurted out, giving her a wide-eyed expression.

"Carried away? I just want to show you a little something…" She cooed, undoing the final button in her jacket.

I stared at her, wide-eyed as the jacket came off.

I yelped and jumped back.

"Kagome, I'm not ready for this! We don't even know each other! I haven't done this for five years!" I yelled my eyes shut.

"Done what, silly?" I heard her giggle and I could smell her scent growing stronger as she moved closer.

"No! Get away!" I backed away and smashed into the wall.

"Open your eyes, Kouga!" I heard her cry and I felt her soft hands on my face, trying to force my eyes open.

_That's not going to work on me. _I told myself. _She's trying to seduce me. Just listen to that little voice in the corner of your mind: No means no... Ah! She's pulling my eyes open with her fingers!_

My muscles loosened and my eyes slowly opened a crack.

Kagome was standing in front of me, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with white trim; on the back of the shirt it had the name Java Lava (**A/N**: Don't ask looks at Aertaa) in big yellow print; a blue hat with the initials JL and the hat had white trim at the bottom.

"Well, what do you think?" Kagome asked a blush on her cheeks and she spun around and took a look at me.

I was speechless.

"I know that the yellow clashes with the blue but… it can't be that bad." She looked at me; her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled.

I was still speechless.

"Come on, Kouga! At least give me your opinion!" She stared at me expectantly, her hands on her hips.

"I… I… _that's what you wanted to show me_?" I yelled, all of my surprise instantly turning into anger that shot out of my mouth as words.

"You pervert! What were you thinking?" She shouted, turning bright red.

"Wait a second! Why did you lock the door?" I roared, pointing towards the door.

"Oh that. So I could… investigate you." Her eyes traveled to my tail.

"_Investigate me?" _I exclaimed; feeling revolted at the fact that she was looking at my tail like some sort of creature in a zoo.

"I have my suspicions, Kouga." She pursed her lips and tossed her hair to the other side of her neck.

"Kagome, what…" I was cut off by that the fact that she had started to circle me.

I edged towards the door and put my hand on the doorknob.

I tried to turn it. It wouldn't budge.

Oh yeah. The bitch had locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" I asked, giving Kagome a quizzical look.

"We can't have you running off in the middle of investigation time, can we?" Kagome chuckled at her own stupid joke and waved the key in front of my face.

"Give me that!" I flailed my arms, trying to retrieve the key to my freedom.

"You're not a human, Kouga. I can tell. Your tail gave you away. _Ah ah ah!_" She cut in just as I tried to protest._ "_Don't try to protest. Also, when you knocked me down today I happened to notice that; One, no ordinary person could have knocked someone like me to the ground with just a gentle push. And two, I noticed your fingernails ARE twice the length as mine and mine are fake!" She flashed her hand to prove it.

"_SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THAT FUCKING KEY, YOU-!" _I hesitated, unable to think of a word bad enough to describe her.

She stuck her red tongue out and placed the key in the center. The tiny key went inside her mouth, along with her tongue.

I stood there, revolted at the fact that her saliva had just touched my only hope for freedom.

"If you want it, come get it!" She waved me forward.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, kicking the wall at every word I said.

"This room is sound proof, silly!" Kagome gave a silvery laugh and stuck her tongue out of her mouth, revealing the key once again.

"_The room is sound proof_?!" I exclaimed, surprised at my terrible luck.

"Yes. This building used to be a recording studio, you know." She paused, obviously lost in thought.

She blinked, out of her trance and then looked back at my corner.

"Come and get it!" She sang as if she was calling a dog… or should I say wolf.

Without thinking, I grabbed at her tongue.

Time seemed to slow down as I tilted forward, missing Kagome's tongue, my arms flailing and my body falling on top of hers.

We both fell to the floor with a crash. I was on top of her, my nose a few inches away from hers. She looked at me with her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Kouga..." Kagome trailed off, my face reflected in her orbs. Her eyelashes were flecked with tears. Then it hit me, once again.

She… DEAR GOD… She thought I was… DEAR GOD…

"Kagome-I-can't-have…" I paused, a vision of me doing it with a human processing through my mind.

She placed her finger on my mouth to silence me.

"Kouga… you… have… fangs…" She whispered, her finger still muffling my trails of speech.

I was so entranced by the fact that from another's point of view, it appeared I was seducing Kagome that it didn't occur to me that I been turning the door knob the wrong way when Kagome had pretended to trap me. It also didn't occur to me that she had never in fact locked the door.

I realized all of this; the very moment Kagome's finger left my lips and _something else _had replaced them.

Any answers from the audience?

If you guessed her lips, you guessed right.

Strangely, I was not trying to escape her lips but I was… uh… enjoying the moment.

_Oh sweet kami! She tastes so good! What am I saying? If Inuyasha found out, I'd probably have to change my name, dye my hair and leave the country! Wait… mmm… her tongue … inside … my … mouth … mmm … feels … so … good! What do I do what do I do? She's… mmm... damn… Inuyasha's probably going to kill me… if… he… finds out… _These were my thoughts. My senses were failing but Kagome's scent was so strong, it was burning my nostrils.

It was heaven. I didn't have a son. My rent wasn't low. I had never met Ayame. All there was; was this storage room and Kagome.

Then it had to happen. The one thing that stopped Kagome and I from going a bit further had to happen at this very moment.

Mutt-face lounged into the storage room; passing my and Kagome's forms on the floor; whistling _Every Heart_; all the way to the shelves.

He took something off the shelf, holding it like a football and was just about to leave the room when he noticed Kagome and me.

He froze at the doorway and play by play, he took a few small steps back; then slowly did a spin to face my left side. He dropped his item and stared stupidly at us.

He looked he was having a seizure as the fact that Kagome and I was kissing was processing through his one-passage mind.

His eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth hung stupidly open.

"Kagome… _what the fuck are you doing?!? That bastard must have put you up to this shit! Kagome, are you fucking listening to me?!_"Inuyasha then started yelling garbled phrases that made no sense. Something about a wolf eating a peanut butter log but I wasn'tlistening.

Kagome and I were now lost in our own worlds.

Inuyasha must of stormed out or something to go tattle to Sesshomaru because Kagome finally released me from her kiss; Inuyasha wasn't there.

I was partially dazed and I felt strangely warm. I was also very sweaty.

And to all you perverts out there; YES, OUR CLOTHES WERE ON.

It finally hit me what I had done to whom.

I had kissed Inuyasha's girlfriend. Correction, she had kissed me. Inuyasha's brother was Sesshomaru, who could fire me from my job thus making me unable to support my five-year old son and pay the rent of my apartment at the same time thus making me have to crawl back to Ayame on my hands and knees.

Hell, it was going through my mind so fast; my head hurt.

Then I noticed Kagome staring at me; in shock at what she had just done.

"Kouga… I…" She trailed off and gave me a dreamy expression.

"Kagome… I have to go." I muttered and ran out of that storage room as fast as I could, leaving Kagome there with a dazed expression.

I spent the rest of my shift avoiding Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes and just washed dishes. Finally, I had my lunch break and left the building with hopes of avoiding Kagome.

If only if I had known what was coming? If only I had learned from my experience with Ayame.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a nice chapter. Again, sorry for the wait! I'll get off my lazy butt and start Chapter Five. Really! ::ducks from tomatoes and knives thrown::**


	5. The Lone Wolf's Suffering

**Disclaimer: I may never own Inuyasha. But Ronin is mine I tell you, MINE!

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope I didn't scare you guys away because of that long week wait. Oh and I will never write lemons so get that out of your fucking heads, ok?

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: The Lone Wolf's Suffering; The Rainbow Flower's Fate**

All I could think about during my drive home for lunch was Kagome's kiss. I knew I'd probably get it when I got back to the coffee shop but still; it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Kind of like when I was drunk the night I slept with Ayame.

Oh, I DID _NOT_ JUST THINK THAT!

I paused and took a chocolate bar out of my glove compartment. I tore the wrapper off with my teeth. It was a Caramilk.

How do they get the caramel in the Caramilk bar?

I pondered this for a moment, my mouth half-full with chocolate and caramel. Ah, the sweet taste of chocolate. The hell with caramel; chocolate was much more tasteful alone.

I finished the bar in thirty-two seconds (Actually, I inhaled the whole thing and chewed on it) and the taste reminded me of something.

Oh, I DID _NOT _JUST THINK THAT!

_Kouga, how perverted are you? _I thought to myself as I _patiently _waited for the red light to flash green.

God, maybe that Miroku guy at work who went around touching girls in their sensitive parts was rubbing off on me.

Dog Breath was right about one thing; that guy _was _a freak of nature.

Sesshomaru should have fired that guy a long time ago.

The light finally turned green and I drove down the street.

I sighed. It had partially been my fault that Ayame had gotten pregnant with Ronin. Maybe it was _really _my fault. Don't guys always get blamed for this kind of thing?

Typical stereotype: Guy forces girl into having sex; Girl gets pregnant; Girl doesn't tell parents until last minute; Girl tells Guy she's pregnant and he runs off; Girl is left as a young, single/unwed mother.

Firstly, the first part didn't happen. I didn't force Ayame into having sex with me. Recalling as much as I could remember; she was as drunk as me and she _wanted_ to do it.

Secondly, Ayame told me she was pregnant two weeks later. She apparently bought a pregnancy test at a drug store since she was advised by her friend to do so. She practically died when she told me. Hell, I wasn't happy. But I wasn't upset either. I was kind of in the middle of the two feelings.

The ski trip felt like yesterday but it was really oh, six years ago. I had unbelievably strong feelings for her. She was my first and last girlfriend in high school. I didn't really know her feelings towards me but I knew that she liked me otherwise she wouldn't be going out with me.

She was patient, she was intelligent and she definitely scored some points on the physical appearance mark. Personality was on her side too. She wasn't one of those popular people who sassed the teacher; she was on the quiet side. Her marks were decent; kind of like mine which were slightly above average if I do say so myself.

Her father was a lawyer; not the kind of guy to mess with. I unfortunately learned that the hard way. No, he didn't sue me; he just yelled my head off and left me with the baby. He had her fiery red hair but her forest-green eyes; according to Ayame; came from her mother who left her father a long time ago when Ayame was just a baby.

I sympathized that; I didn't exactly have a cheerful family history. I was practically alone in the world since my parents hated each other and ignored me. The basic morning routine in my family was wake up, get a Pop-Tart, wake Mom up who slept in the bedroom but that usually was unsuccessful (she loved the drink), wake Dad up who slept on the couch (Dad couldn't get things sorted out with a judge so he couldn't divorce Mom), clean myself up and get the hell out of there.

When I got home, I usually found one of two things;

**1.** Broken dishes or any objects; which my parents threw at each other

**2.** Blood; if any of the objects actually hit my parents

I was there for one sole reason: to break up my parents' fights. When I was little, Dad used to come to my room after dark and read my stories. Then he got sick; just like Mom. At ages 6-8, I went through one phase: Shame. I was angry at that fact that other people had parents that loved each other and I didn't. I would tear up any books that even mentioned happy people.

Why should they be happy when I wasn't?

Then I met Ayame when I was seven. I decided to run away from home without bringing any supplies (Hey, I was seven and I was upset. I won't even go there.). I went to the first place that came to mind; the playground. My plan was to live in the jungle gym. Ayame and her father were there; on the swings.

At first, I ignored them and built a sand castle. I made people out of various sticks lying on the ground and stuck them around the sand castle. I made them in killing poses; one was at the corner of the castle, drinking beer (which was a pebble).

After a while, Ayame sat on the bench with her father and had a snack (granola bars). I stopped playing with my sand castle and watched them for a while; tears streaming down my cheeks. Hurray; another happy family. I was angry and jealous. There Ayame was, having a great time with her father while I stuck with a family that hated me.

Ayame was sitting there with her father, when she noticed me. She must have noticed my tear-stained face and my stickman fortress since she said something to her father and walked over to me. She crouched down beside me and gave me a nudge. I was too absorbed in my own self-pity to notice that she was there. She gave me a smile that although wasn't as nice as Kagome's; was beautiful to me at that young age.

My life slowly became happier after I met Ayame. She was practically the only one who was ever my friend and saw beyond the hurt, angry Kouga to who I really was away from the pain. She treated me like a person: not some deranged, dangerous wolf that everyone else saw through their eyes. I liked her (maybe even more) at that young age.

My Ayame-chan. That's what she was to me; from the time that I met her to the time that I broke up to her. I still call her that when I'm feeling good but she treats it like some sort of insult. She's still scarred from that whole pregnancy thing… literally. But this is not the place to talk about the marks on someone's…. yeah. I guess sixteen hours of labor really affects you. At least I actually sat in that hospital for fourteen and a half hours; watching Ronin being brought into the world and being pelted by the evil glances Ayame's father was given me.

Everything went wrong at the ski trip. You're probably thinking 'What does a ski trip have to do with Kouga's broken relationship?' but believe me, the ski trip plays a big part with my and Ayame's possible love life. I don't even want to be reminded about our one-time sex opportunity. Like I care anyways; I was content as a virgin and I had a plan. I was only going to have sex when I got married (**A/N: **What?).

I was absorbed in my painful memories the minute I got out of my car from the moment I entered my apartment. I looked at the counter. Ronin had written me a hate letter in brown pencil crayon.

**Der Daddi,**

**I hAtE yOu**

**Luv, Ronin**

My son has a very interesting vocabulary. And he knew how to write? Well, that shows how much I know about my own son. I crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. Chapter Six will explain the ski trip so stay tuned! Read and respond please!**

**Kawaii Aku**


	6. Rage, Rage, Rage

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or anyone else… yada yada yada. I get tired of writing this every chapter, you know. But any unusual characters belong to me so get a life, thieves!**

**A/N: **

**Browneyedgoddess: Thanks! That means a lot!**

**Wynter89: I will try that for the future.**

**Snow.fantasy: I know::sob:**

**Kirira: Almost a month of waiting and you get violent over one night? I apologize!**

**Anyway, more Ayame turmoil in this chapter! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Six: Rage, Rage, Rage**

I crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage. My son's words didn't affect me; he had sent me about six other hate letters this month. Besides, he was a bit of a coward so he hardly ever said that directly to my face. He just wrote it down or screamed it across the hall. He had gotten that from Ayame: cowardice. Hell, in my heart I loved my son but still; he could get a bit sentimental now and then.

_He had hated me ever since Ayame left me._

It wasn't even my fault. Ayame and I couldn't even stay in the same room any longer than ten minutes now. In her mind, I had forced her into sleeping with me. But I didn't. Ginta and Hakkaku had the videotapes to prove it. What Ginta and Hakkaku were doing in our room while I was doing it with her is beyond me. It seems to be Ayame's personal mission now to ruin my life. Then she's trying to take Ronin away since she thinks I don't make a suitable father.

Well, I was going to show her. Somehow, I was going to get through this month paying rent and caring for Ronin at the same time. Then Ms. "I'm rich and I should look after Ronin" will see how it's done. The only reason she gets by is that her father sends her money. I don't know nor care what _my _parents have been up to.

I opened the fridge and looked inside; leftover turkey and Swiss cheese. I placed it on the counter and went back to the fridge. I opened the freezer and took out some whole wheat bread. Ronin refuses to eat white bread since he claims it tastes weird. Personally, I don't see a difference. He obviously gets that from Ayame. She's a health food addict and is possibly the fussiest person I've ever had the misfortune to meet.

I placed the loaf of bread on the counter and made a sandwich. When it was done, I tried it. Not bad, Kouga; we could make a chef out of you yet. I have a bad habit of eating while standing up so I paced the kitchen while I enjoyed one of my few successful recipes. With remnants of my sandwich in hand, I got a glass of water. I swallowed the rest of my sandwich along with my water in a single gulp.

Then the phone rang.

I automatically walked over to the phone and picked it up. I pressed the Talk button.

"Hullo?" I uttered, my hands poised in the position to dump my glass in the sink.

"Kouga, it's me, Ayame." The familiar voice spoke loud and clear but sounded a bit nervous.

"Hi, Ayame, what's up?" I replied, casually.

"Uh, nothing; I was just calling to see if you were home."

"So, why _did_ you call?" I responded, sensing some confusion in her voice.

"Well, I wanted to… um…" She trailed off, seeming uncertain.

"Apologize? Thanks!" I laughed.

"No! You were being just as mean to me as I was! You deserved it!" Her kind tone suddenly became furious. I wasn't surprised.

"Ayame, what's this battle about? Is it about Ronin's well-being or a little bit more?" I chuckled under my breath. It was fun toying with Ayame.

"Kouga, you know perfectly well." Ayame said, matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm afraid I don't, Ayame." I growled.

"You… you… I don't have to explain myself to you!" Ayame snapped. I could hear her banging the phone against the wall.

"Actually you do. What's with all this anger? What did I ever do to you?" I yelled; I could hear the phone starting to crack under my strong grip.

"You got me pregnant!"

"Do you think I did it on purpose? God! At least, I didn't take off like most fathers do!" I shouted, my heart pounding with the loss of the large amount of oxygen I had just used on that sentence.

"Yah, but you still got me pregnant! You obviously have no idea how that feels!"

"_You _have absolutely no idea how it feels to be the guy who everyone's pointing fingers at it! Kouga got good girl Ayame pregnant – Kouga did this, Kouga did that, well you know what, Ayame? I'm sick of being tortured like this! Ronin and I barely get to talk anymore over all this commotion!"

Ayame hesitated. I knew she was trying to decide wither to feel sorry for me or not.

"Kouga," She paused again.

"What," I snapped, out of breath from my last comeback.

"I'm… sorry," She hesitated again.

"Huh?" I held the phone in front of my face and stared at it in awe for a moment.

"I'm sorry,"

I continued to stare at the phone.

"Kouga, are you still there?" Ayame sounded a bit annoyed.

"Yeah," I coolly replied.

_Did she just apologize to me?_

"I'm saying that I'm sorry for yelling at you." She sibilated.

"You mean… you're not apologizing for treating me like dirt for the last _five _years?" My voice was breaking with frustration.

"No! It's your own fault!" She cried.

"Ayame, I have a preciously short lunch break and I plan to enjoy the," My eyes moved to the clock, my mouth poised in the shape of my next sentence, "next thirteen minutes of it." I snarled abruptly, cutting Ayame off.

"Well, I have to go. Bye." The line went dead. I was glad. I didn't want to talk to Ayame anymore.

Damn, I have a short lunch break.

I got up, grabbed my coat and put my dishes in the sink. I didn't want Sesshomaru to really fire me this time.

I buttoned my coat and walked out of my room, closed the door and locked it. I walked down the stairs and out to the door to the parking lot.

Traffic was hell, once again.

Some guy gave me the finger. I mouthed _fuck you _at him and returned the gesture.

The guy mouthed _fuck you _back and tossed his silver hair.

Oh god. It was Inuyasha.

He squinted his amber eyes at me, realizing who I was and shook his fist at me.

I just gaped at him.

Someone honked their horn.

Ah, the joys of road rage.

Inuyasha held what appeared to be his lunch in his right hand. He then chucked it out the window.

It hit some guy on a moped.

It exploded on contact.

I just laughed at the stupid look Inuyasha had on his face as the moped driver yelled obscene words at him.

When it finally hit me who the moped driver was, I was laughing so hard I was crying.

It was Kagome.

Inuyasha's look was priceless when he realized who it was. His face turned a bright red and obviously didn't realize he drove over someone's lawn.

He looked like he was in shock.

I swerved ahead of him, beside Kagome's moped. I signaled for Kagome to get into her own lane. She swerved to the side and let me pass.

I simply nodded and focused on the road ahead of me.

I parked in the parking lot and got out of my car.

Kagome parked her moped next to me.

She took off her white helmet and smiled at me.

"Hey Kouga, 'Sup?" She called, her raven hair falling to her shoulders as she removed the white helmet.

"Uh nothing," I began to snicker as memories from the past few minutes came back to me.

"What's so funny?" Kagome raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing," I tried to clear my mind but an image of Inuyasha in shock passed before my eyes.

**A/N: I have decided not to do the ski trip in this chapter due to the fact that I am at a loss of ideas on how to describe it without going off track. **

**Again, sorry for the wait!**

**EDIT: Heh heh heh….. hello, readers. :avoids tomatoes and knives thrown: Ok, I know I've been absent for what, five months now? Hey, I was busy procrastinating about my other projects (such as school work) and I have to work hard for my scholarship and my application so I can go to Quebec next year.**

**Also, I've been the victim of procrastination. Also, my computer is being a real bitch and is the victim of a virus.**

**Also, for all who actually care, I'm thinking about changing my pen name.**

**Don't worry I'll get back to eventually but if the worst happens…. then I'll have to delete the story… but don't worry! That most likely won't happen.**

**Kawaii Aku**


	7. IMPORTANT!

Hey, remaining readers (and I say that literally)...

It's been, like, a year now, right?

Well, what can I say, sorta lost interest in Inuyasha, got writer's block, my cat fell ill and died, got writer's block aaaaand I'm starting to detest my school life.

I have Chapter 7 (and I'm serious on this one) nearly done and please, don't give

up on me yet (even if you may of already have!)

Since I'm a fairly nice person, I have included a summary of the next chapter: Generous, no?

----

**Chapter 7: With or Without Fate**

_**With child custody problems and issues with his ex-girlfriend seeming to follow Kouga wherever he goes, what happens with Kouga when he just happens to meet up with two familiar faces at the coffee shop?**_

**----**

Thanks to the following people who recently reviewed! Thanks for having faith for this story and this author

**aGreatPenName**

**Demonic-Queen-of-Elements**

**wynter89**

And everyone else!

_**Expect the next chapter in the next week…!**_


End file.
